metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RoyboyX
The past contents of this user page are archived. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Not an Admin? ...wait a minute... You're not an admin anymore? WHY!? Wonderwalrus 00:58, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Moved to my talk because it was posted on an archive. I got revoked because of this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You know what that is? That's balderdash. A big fat steaming pile of coddswallop. You're probably the most active user I see on here. (that won't change, will it?) Wonderwalrus 01:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) No. I'm planning to do something. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ... Something?... Care to disclose? Or is it a secret? Wonderwalrus 01:20, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It's a secret. Sorry. You'll see soon enough. >:) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) A >:3= Secret, huh? ....Muahahaha... Wonderwalrus 01:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Logbook template Remember to leave no space under the logbook template and the next section. Otherwise it leaves an ugly space in between. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Planning something big, huh? So I've been following this wikia for a few weeks now and seen that you had made some changes to the wikia. Your edits were pretty constant, thats usually a good thing. It's sad to see, however, that arrogance and mindless edits have put you in this position. I do not sympathize you, but a retaliation on this wikia will tear away what respect you still have. Quit while you're ahead.Moderator guy 15:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) 22:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That's none of your business, and you best stay out of this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) You don't threaten me, only add to my conclusions, you're not an admin now are you? On yet another note, I respected you, not anymore. Moderator guy 14:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Stop talking to me. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 14:33, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :He might not be an admin, but I am. Stop trolling or else I will block you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 14:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hibicus? I wasn't sure exactly where to raise this question (ULF? Hibicus? Here?), but here's the most likely place for you to find it.. Uh, why exactly did we invent a redirect of a made-up name to a ULF object with no mention of that name on its page? Were you trying to create a (misspelled) redirect for the real-life plant hibiscus which you considered it similar to, or am I missing something? Dazuro 03:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) MOM articles Just a heads up, I'm going to be avoiding spoilers at this point and related articles for the most part. Might even step away from the site. Noticed that you don't seem to be and I'm just going to ask that you avoid including any in the edit descriptions. (Not that you have done this.) Just be extra careful when creating new articles since you know the articles text replaces it if no description is filled in. Thanks, man. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Templates You should familiarize yourself with Template:D, which is what non-admins use to request speedy deletion of a page. Categorizing the page (with the wrong category, I might add) is not sufficient. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:12, August 28, 2010 (UTC) uhm ULF 50 and 55 are Ridley's first and second evolution states WHAT!! You're not an admin again!! WHY!!! Metroid101 20:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Because of a certain this. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, such a shame, you're a great admin! You should get some anger therapy classes (I've tried something similar because of my little disability I have), Trust me, its doesn't sound like a good idea at first but once you get it, you'll feel renewed and you won't regret it! Metroid101 21:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Umm, what? What's this? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 07:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get your ass on IRC! :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something really scary? (New Forums!)]]19:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NOWZ!!! Me haz to talk MOMZ :P --[[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - [[Forum:Index#New Forums!|Wanna see something ''really scary? (New Forums!)]]20:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm stuck in Other M Yeah, I can't get to the "irreplaceable object" which I believe is Adam's Helmet or Adam's Commication device that he "exploded" off of him with that encounter of ridley... Everytime I get to the rooms that connect to it, its a red door... how do I open it?? Metroid101 21:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) NO WAY!! Blue tear making ghost!!! Ahh, but No godzilla or aquatic dragon :( Metroid101 01:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wait... you gotta tell me, WHERE IS THE DETOUR!!! all I am doing is running in a circle D: Metroid101 02:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Inquisition So, why'd you delete all the info you had stored over time from your User Page? Seems like a waste. Extraxi 23:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Vandalism If you want rollback, apply for it like any other user has to. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ... So... I heard you're not an admin any more... I'm sorry :( I mean you're the second most active contributor here (like I was on Arwingpedia...) and such valuable users just don't deserve being kicked out. That just ain't right... [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus]]89 11:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Regarding ULF 62 They are in the middle of a nameless room in the Cryosphere that is on several levels, has an energy tank you can Shinespark to, a long and complicated Morph Ball tunnel leading to the top level through an ice cave, and one of those big antlered fish creatures (can't remember the name) on the bottom floor. They are somewhat hard to spot, but do exist.--AdmiralSakai 18:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) IRC Catchup I need it. Do come ASAP. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 02:14, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Rights You have been granted patroller rights - Just remember to behave yourself (;)). Also, this will help you out if/when you re-request adminship, because I'm considering not supporting anyone at RfA who doesn't have patroller rights. But, now you do, so more chance of a support from me. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:39, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm ready. I just need a brief rundown on how to exactly get on IRC and I should be good, time is of the essence though, otherwise I will have to wait till tomorrow to continue this conversation. But no rush. Mach9 22:59, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Hover over community. Click the IRC option and click the first link. Type your name and the annoying security code and then yeah. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Here, I'm gonna ask em to do a favour http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Metroid101/Okay_guys_I_need_to_tell_you_something Here. read this, just so that you can make sure that I don't go beserk EVER. 00:47, September 23, 2010 (UTC)